Laparotomy sponges, pads, dressings and the like have heretofore typically comprised absorbent filler material such as cotton or rayon enveloped in woven gauze. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,616,428, 2,829,648, 2,926,667 and 3,589,367 exemplify such sponges. Though these prior art materials have functioned satisfactorily, their performance has been significantly less than ideal. For example, where the sponge has a high content of good absorbent materials such as fibrous cotton, its strength is insufficient for retention of sound structural integrity when wetted. Conversely, where structural integrity of the pad has been enhanced through the use of binders or a relatively high content of woven gauze, the resulting loss in absorbency necessitates frequent sponge changes. This dilemna has heretofore eluded solution without creation of commercially unacceptable increases in manufacturing cost. Laparotomy sponges having absorbent material stitched or bonded together by adhesive at close intervals exemplify such high cost types.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved laparotomy sponge.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laparotomy sponge capable of economical production having good fluid absorbency as well as good tensile strength.
Another object of the invention is to provide a laparotomy sponge which does not necessarily require the use of chemical binders.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a laparotomy sponge which in use dispenses minimal lint.